


Daddy's Good Boy

by Thegoddamn_hero



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoddamn_hero/pseuds/Thegoddamn_hero
Summary: Kinktober Day #1 // Daddy Kink.I just want to be Jack's good boy, call him Daddy and let him use me.





	Daddy's Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Kinktober series! The prompt today is Rhack with Daddy Kink! Enjoy!!

Oh, he was a beautiful little mess. His hair was a sweaty mess, strands sticking to his face and it was a drastic change compared to his normal slicked back and well-groomed look he wore every day. His lips, slightly bruised from the rough kisses that started this whole ordeal, his lips were slightly parted and Jack absent ran his thumb over it, cursing to himself as Rhys eagerly took it into his mouth.

"Such a good boy." Jack murmured, running his fingers through Rhys' hair and chuckling at the little noise that the younger man made.

He pulled away, his finger slipping out with a slight pop. Rhys was eager, shifting from his place on the bed as he reached out to grab Jack's wrist, his cybernetic hand was cold against the older man's skin and Jack shivered.

"Tell me what you want, Pumpkin." Jack urged, tilting Rhys' chin up and the little sound that came from his lips made Jack's body respond. His pants grew uncomfortable, the thought of his cute little PA spread out just for him, begging him to use him any way he wants. God, it was the stuff all his wet dreams were made of.

"I want you, Jack." Rhys whined and Jack shook his head, clicking his tongue disapprovingly.

"Pumpkin, you know that's not how a  _good_ boy talks." Jack cooed, brushing his thumb, still slightly damp with Rhys' saliva against Rhy's cheek and urging him on with a smile.

"It... it's embarrassing..." Rhys protested weakly, knowing that Jack wasn't going to continue unless he fully committed to his role as Jack's good boy.

"I mean, if saying a single word is too embarrassing, I guess it's too embarrassing for you to get on your hands and knees for me. I guess we can just go back to work..." Jack said and Rhys let out a load whine, biting his bottom lip as Jack stared down at him expectantly.

"Daddy... Please, Daddy. I've been a good boy, please." Rhys said, rubbing his cheek against Jack's palm and looking up at him with a look that made Jack's pants become unbearable.

"That's my good boy. Now, let's get you undressed and Daddy will take care of you." Jack smiled and Rhys pulled him in, kissing his jaw as his fingers worked on unbuttoning his own shirt. 

Jack smirked, running his hands over Rhys' shoulders, whimpering words of praise. He noticed it quickly, each time the words 'Good boy' fell from his lips, Rhys' actions would stutter and he would let out a shaking breath. Jack was more that the kid's boss, he was his idol. Each post Rhys had every made about him went straight to Jack's inbox, each word of admiration and praise made him hire the needy little nerd in the first place. But once Rhys was settled nicely in his role as Jack's personal assistant, that's when he knew that this situation was inevitable.  _I just want to be Jack's good boy, call him Daddy and let him use me._ The words were burned into his mind and hell, he was going to make damn sure that Rhys' little fantasies came true tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr : [no-godsorheroes](https://no-godsorheroes.tumblr.com)


End file.
